mythologicinteractive_superfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Superfighters Deluxe Tips
In this article, you will learn about the tips and tricks that will most likely help you inside the game itself. Since the game is currently in it's Pre-Alpha stage, more and more tips will be added throughout the development of the game. If there is any errors or misconceptions that you may see in this page, please be sure to go ahead and change the error or misjudged information that suits it best. Just to be sure that if anyone would want to know how created this post, just refer to me, DreTheGamer. If there's anything at all that I may have left out, don't be afraid to change the minor error. Reloading While Aiming Not many players know this, but if you have any particular sidearm or primary assault weapon in your hand, you can reload that current weapon while pressing the reload button that you have assigned in your key-binds. If you want to reload manually, even if you haven't ran out of ammunition, you can reload your current weapon and return to the direction that you were aiming in. This doesn't go for the M60 or Flamethrower, seeing as how you can't reload these types of specialty weapons unless you have Infinite Ammo on (/ia 1). Use Slow Motion Power-Ups To Your Advantage The Slow Motion power-up has its special effects and advantages/disadvantages to a in-game match. For example, if one uses this power-up on any player at an unexpected moment, the casualties can be deadly. Although, if you, the Player, has this power-up in your inventory, you can cause some heavy damage to a player. There are two types of Slow Motion power-ups, which are +Five Seconds & +Ten Seconds. This can also go with the shotgun weaponry, where you can perfectly spray your opponent with every bullet hitting his/her body, but this is recommended at close radius of each other in order to keep the bullets from spreading out far apart from the target. Reflecting/Blocking With Slow Motion You can also use this particular power-up to your advantage by reflecting any incoming bullets, but be aware that this does not effect rockets or fire. In order to block an incoming bullet, you must simply press the assigned block button with any melee weapon in hand. With the Baton & Baseball bat having different material from the metal melee weapons, you will just simply block the bullet. As for the metal melee weaponry, you can reflect the bullet, but doing this will have various outcomes. It is unlikely that the bullet will hit the shooter (unless at very close range), but the chances are random in every match. This tactic can help you if you're low on Health or just need to get out of a sticky situation, thus the Slow Motion power-up coming into view. This will slow down time & give you a small boost from the other players for as long as five seconds or ten seconds (which depends on which item you have collected). With this item you can reflect, perform any type of combos at will with the minimum speed boost, and even outrun your opponents by dodging their attacks. Slow-Mo.png Category:Miscellaneous